Untold Secrets
by maggielyn
Summary: What do you really know about the night Harry got his scar? Don't forget to review!


"Lily!" Remus yelled, shakin her awake.

"What is it, darling?" she asked, barely conscious of the time, or what was going on around her.

"They've found us." he said defeatedly.

Lily was fully awake after this, knowing full well who 'they' was, "What do we do with the baby?" she whispered.

"You take him to Sirius. I'll sat here and fight with James. And remember, that if this goes wrong, you have to tell Harry that James is his father." He took her shoulders as she sat up and helped her into her robe.

"What do you mean, 'if this goes wrong'?" she asked, tears in her eyes, as he looked at her and nodded.

Downstairs there was crashing. Lily started to breathe hard as the tears started to stream down her face, "It'll be okay." he whispered, as he pulled out his wand. He hugged her round the shoulders, and looked her dead-on in the eye, "We're going to be fine." he pressed a kiss to her forehead and then they both turned to Harry, who started to cry as the lock to the door turned of its own accord.

Lily started wailing aat that point, "I love you!" she whispered, as Remus proceeded to shove her under the bed.

"Silencio!" Remus whispered, as the door to their bedroom flew off its hinges.

He heard the snake-like voice, "Revelio." And then their bed was flipped to the side to reveal a cowering Lily and the man, who resembled a snake with or without his strange voice, flitted directly past the gurgling baby in the crib to the woman on the floor.

Remus could see his son grinning innocently, through the bars of his crib. Remus tried desperately to hold his tongue as Lily dove in front of the crib to protect her child. Remus didn't move as he listened to her pleading with Voldemort, "Kill me. Please! Kill me instead!"

"Step aside Lily Evans, and I shall spare you. You are not the person I have come here to find."

"I- I can help you! I have inside sources, and I can give you leads, and- "

"Avada Kedavra!" He hissed, pushing her to the side as she fell.

It was all Remus could do to keep from screaming out in anguish as Voldemort lifted Harry gingerly from his crib and smiled toothlessly, "Avada Kedavra!" he said again, relishing in the thought of killing the baby. Remus had to physically look away to keep from giving up his hiding place in the closet. Remus vaguely thought of the Muggle story, The Wizard of Oz. Lily had always been intrigued by it. That was what he thought of as Voldemort literally melted away and Harry laid there screaming as he morphed into nothingness. He was subconsciously overwhelmed with joy. His own son had just forced the Dark Lord away; but how?

These questions left his mind as his mind brought him back to the seriousness of the situation he was in. He waiting for a moment to ensure that the house was completely silent, and then ran out into the destroyed bedroom and collapsed to his knees, hugging Lily's lifeless body to his chest, as he started sobbing and shaking her, in the off chance that she could have just been knocked out when her head hit the dresser.

After almost an hour of this, Harry started crying and Ramus picked him up, walking down the stairs to see what could be salvaged from the attack. He was only assaulted by another horrific sight. At the bottom of the last flight of stairs lay his forever-roommate, James Potter- dead.

Remus finally collapsed into nothing and fell onto the floor. He couldn't take care of a baby alone. He could scarcely take care of himself. And that was the moment his brain hatched a plan. Nobody knew of Remus's ancestry; his great-grandmother with Raven-hair; his uncle with green eyes. Nobody knew, so he was going to let everybody know that this was the child of James and Lily Potter.

This thought in mind, he put Harry back in his pin on the floor, summoned his quill, wrote a letter to Sirius, explaining his duties as a god father, and a letter to Dumbledore, explaining what needed to be done with Harry, and with that, he left the flat, and his two dearest friends behind.

-End


End file.
